1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a light emitting device for converting a current into light.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device used to convert a current into light.
The wavelength of light emitted from the LED depends on a semiconductor material used to manufacture the LED. This is because the wavelength of the emitted light depends on a band-gap of the semiconductor material representing an energy difference between electrons of a valence band and electrons of a conduction band.
Recently, the brightness of the conventional LED has increased, so that the conventional LED has been employed as a light source for a display device, a vehicle, or an illumination device. In addition, the conventional LED can represent a white color having superior light efficiency by employing phosphors or combining LEDs having various colors.
Meanwhile, the brightness of the conventional LED is changed according to various conditions such as an active-layer structure, a light extraction structure for extracting light to the outside, a chip size, and the type of molding materials surrounding the LED.